galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve McKenzie
Steve McKenzie, also known as the Jester, is a supporting character on the ABC sitcom, Galavant. He is the entertainer of King Richard's court and the lover of Queen Madalena. The Jester first appeared in the episode "Pilot". He is portrayed by actor Ben Presley. Biography Not much has been told about the Jester's past history. It has been revealed that he was having an affair with Queen Madalena for some time. The King remained completely oblivious to this, although it is obvious to everyone else in the court. When he later broke up with Madalena out of guilt for dating a married woman, the queen tossed him into the dungeon. Character history Season One' In Valencia, The Jester was in the castle failing to amuse anyone in the court with some bad jokes he was telling. The only one appreciative of his efforts was Madalena who loudly applauded after his routine was over. King Richard was struggling to understand a joke the Jester told, believing he was missing something. Gareth noticed the flirting going on between Madalena and the Jester and agreed with the King's assessment. The Queen decided to personally thank the Jester in private for his performance as the King continued to miss the obvious. Later in his bedroom, the Jester is breaking the fourth wall and singing the narrative of the show. His meta musical number included asking viewers to return for the further adventures of Galavant. The Queen was present to his expositional performance and asked the Jester to stop and return to doing what he's good at. The Jester starts to tell a knock-knock joke but the Queen cuts him off and beckons him to bed. The Jester complies and eagerly throws himself at her while the Queen screams his name ("Pilot"). His affair is later revealed to the King who seems furious at first. But he is merely baffled at first. He believes Madalena wants the Jester because of his sense of humor. Desperate to win his wife, he begs the Jester to teach him how to make her laugh. Though his jokes often vary, he agrees to teach the King some old classic acts to make her laugh. Its during this that the Jester develops a friendship like bond with the King. So much so that he aids King Richard during his performance to make the Queen laugh. Afterwards, Madalena still refuses to give up her affairs and tries to have another tryst with the Jester. However, after bonding with the King, the Jester begins to feel guilt. Guilt that he feels he can not continue his affair with Madalena. Angered by his sudden act of conscience, she has him sent off into the dungeon as punishment.(Comedy Gold) The Jester is with all the other prisoners that Madalena and Kinglsy have locked up as Galavant begins an escape plan, realising that he and Sid have nothing to do but provide humor. (My Cousin Izzy) When Galavant is thought to be dead he causes a distraction and gets the keys from the guard in order to escape, later being freed by Gareth as part of his plan. Finally he narrates the ending of Season 1's story in a song . (It's All in the Executions) Season Two Personality Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Recurring